Cellulosic fibrous structures are a staple of everyday life. Cellulosic fibrous structures are used as consumer products for paper towels, toilet tissue, facial tissue, napkins, and the like. The large demand for such paper products has created a demand for improved versions of the products and the methods of their manufacture.
Some consumers prefer embossed cellulosic fibrous structure products that have a softer, more three-dimensional, quilted appearance. Consumers also desire products having the appearance of relatively high caliper with aesthetically pleasing decorative patterns exhibiting a high quality cloth-like appearance. Such attributes, however, must be provided without sacrificing the other desired functional qualities of the product such as softness, absorbency, drape (flexibility/limpness) and bond strength between the plies.
In addition to providing a quilted appearance, multiple emboss patterns may be used to provide additional aesthetic and/or functional benefits to the consumer. For example, some cellulosic fibrous structure products utilize an emboss pattern over a textured or otherwise patterned background. In some cases the background pattern may distract from, camouflage, mask, distort, hide or otherwise interfere with, the emboss pattern, causing the final product to be aesthetically unacceptable to the consumer. Therefore, certain features are important to incorporate into the pattern on the substrate to enhance the visualization of all patterns and prevent pattern distortion or interference problems. Exemplary features may include pattern frequency, size, shape, alignment and the like.
The present invention unexpectedly provides a fibrous structure product with an aesthetically pleasing emboss pattern that provides enhanced emboss appearance through optimization of emboss and background patterns while maintaining important product attributes such as absorbency, strength, and/or softness.